Teardrops of a blue rose
by littlemichiru
Summary: This is a story for my girlfriend who is as rare and valuable as teardrops of a blue rose.A HarukaxMichiru story...


_**Teardrops of a blue rose**_

"It had to be done" the ocean warrior whispered without even trying to remove the sword that was deep in her body. "It's not like you will miss me, Tenoh Haruka" she added and her voice was cold, although she was shaking.

The wind warrior froze in her place. She looked at her partner like it was the first time she looked at her. True, they were partners in fight for some months but she didn't know her real identity. But now, Neptune seemed to know her.

"How…?" she tried to learn.

"You are a person who won't let yourself to lose to anyone…And a person who is always honest to her own feelings. Don't worry, all your problems will fade away soon" Neptune said in a sweeter voice.

Uranu's eyes widen. These words…These words belonged to one and only person. Kaioh Michiru! But why did Neptune use them? She couldn't be…

"I told you that you won't have to worry about what happened yesterday" Neptune muttered. "I told you that it wouldn't matter."

"You knew?!" Uranus almost screamed.

"I knew that _**you **_would be hurt today. And I promised to not let it happen" the aqua haired warrior admitted looking deep in the other's green eyes. "I wouldn't let it happen, especially after the thing you told me last night." Her voice broke down.

"Michiru…" Uranus whispered.

The warrior of the deep ocean put her hands on the sword that the monster had managed to pass though her body and pulled it out trying not to scream in pain. More blood dried her uniform and the ground. Slowly she turned to her human form. She forced herself to stand up leaning on a wall.

"Michiru…" Uranus whispered again and returned to her human form as well. She made a small step towards her.

"Its ok, Haruka" Michiru said without looking at her.

Haruka remembered the last night's events.

_**-Flashback-**_

"What is it?" she had asked. Haruka had left down slowly her newspaper that she was reading.

"What?" she had asked back pretending that she didn't know what the other girl wanted to say.

"The excuse of your delay today…you have one for every day" Michiru answered slowly.

"I don't have one" Haruka finally answered her.

"Why do you give me hopes?" Michiru asked her after thinking about this carefully. "Do I know her?" Her voice was only a whisper now.

The blonde knew that there was no reason to pretend that she didn't know for what the aqua haired girl was talking about. She stood up and reached her. She put her hands around the smaller girl's waist and started kissing her softly at first and then with passion. At first Michiru tried to resist. But in the end she just let herself be drowning in the sweetness of her kisses. She was trapped.

"Usagi Tsukino" Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear while they were laying naked to their bed.

"Since when?" Michiru asked.

"2 weeks now" the blonde replied.

"When?" the smaller girl asked again. Her voice was really calm.

"One day out of your classroom, when your teacher kept you for 5 more minutes" Haruka answered almost immediately.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I see…" Michiru muttered. "Do you love her?"

The blonde looked at her deep in her ocean eyes and then nodded. Michiru nodded as well and then stood up slowly, she dressed up and went out of the room. Haruka didn't stop her. She knew that she didn't have the right to do so. She had betrayed her completely.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Now the same girl, who was with her as her girlfriend and her dearest friend for months, was standing in front of her eyes drowning into her own blood trying to hide her pain.

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"She needs you" she asked with a small smile.

"Doesn't anyone need you?" the blonde asked confused.

"Maybe…."Michiru answered slowly.

_**-Flashback-**_

"My parents died when I was 10 and they left me as the heir of a huge fortune. Since I was 16 I was living in my parent's house with nannies and maids. In my whole life I was alone. At school I was always the rich violist, the one that was winning in the swimming contests and was drawing in the breaks. I don't complain. I never really asked for someone's company. It's the first time that I was to be close to someone so much" Michiru had told her an evening while they were having their coffees on the balcony of Haruka's apartment.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Where were you yesterday?" Haruka suddenly asked her.

"To the beach."

"The whole night?"

"The whole night."

"Why?"

Michiru smiled looking at her. "It was so lovely there."

"It was raining!" Haruka almost shouted.

"I know…" The aqua's beauty voice was so peaceful. "But it wasn't windy" she added after a while.

The blonde shivered without noticing. Michiru smiled even warmer.

"Good bye, Haruka" she told her and started walking away.

"Where are you going? You can't stay alone like this!" Haruka complained. "You will die."

"I know it" Michiru admitted but she didn't look scared.

"Michiru…" Haruka said weakly and moved towards her.

"Its ok, Haruka" Michiru told her sweetly. "I wish you happiness…"

Then she disappeared in the shadows while the sun was rising. Haruka stood there for a little bit and then she disappeared as well.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"_The famous young violist and painter, Kaioh Michiru, was found dead in her parent's house early in the morning of Monday. It seems like a murdering as she was stabbed, although the maids said that nothing was missing from the house and the girl didn't have enemies. Many people went to say the last good bye to the young artist that had stolen so many hearts with her art and beauty_" the newspapers had written.

Between the flowers that her fans had left, there was a single blue rose placed on the cold stone. Everyday a blonde woman was replacing it with a new one. She was standing there looking at the picture of the aqua goddess and then she was leaving in silence…

_A blue rose is unique…The raindrops that it keeps like people keep the diamonds in literature are named teardrops of the blue roses. As unique and valuable they are, so much unique and valuable you are for me._


End file.
